Vernakulární architektura
Slovník > Architektura / Architektura (rozcestník) Rozpracováno! Ve stavu nástřelu! Obvykle architektura spjatá s venkovským lidovým prostředím, odlišující se od "slohové" architektury projektované kvalifikovanými architekty. Z používaných definic v zásadě plyne plná shoda s naším tradičním označením lidová architektura. Takže vzniká otázka, proč se zavedeného termínu nedržet i nadále a neudržovat si jej jako víceméně ...vernakulární součást naší terminologie etnografie i památkové péče... Z reakcí lze rozpoznat, že část odborníků tento termín vůbec nepoužívá ani ve vzájemné komunikaci, ani v rámci administrativní agendy ve vztahu k vlastníkům památek, kdežto v některých částech informačních památkových systémů je výskyt nepřehlédnutelný. Z důvodů mých vlastních nejasností tento pokus: Příklady definic "Vernakulární architektura (z angl. vernacular architecture podle lat. vernaculus – domácí, původní, ryzí), od 90. let 20. stol. se používá i ve slovanských jazycích pro označení architektury tradiční a převážně autochtonní (vyrůstající z podmínek raně středověkých vázaných na určitý kulturní region) na rozdíl od architektury inovované modernizací netradičního původu nebo vlivem působení tradice jiného kulturního regionu; termín se běžně používá v anglické odborné literatuře od 2. čtvrtiny 20. stol. a nahrazuje nepřesnost pojetí hranic lidovosti (nelidovosti), venkovanství (městskosti) a tradičního stavitelského amatérství či anonymity (profesionality či autorství). Termín „vernakulární“ byl převzat z dialektologie. VA" - Lit. Langer, J.: Ľudová alebo vernakulárna architektúra? (PM 2002, č. 4). In: Josef Vařeka, Václav Frolec: Lidová architektura: Encyklopedie, druhé, přepracované vydání, Grada, Praha, s. 327. * "VA" zde mluví o tom, že výraz "vernakulární" nahrazuje nepřesnost pojetí hranic... Trochu ironicky k tomu lze poznamenat, že ji skutečně neodstraňuje, ale nahrazuje jinou... "Vernakulární stavby reprezentují typy, které jsou v dané oblasti běžné v daném čase. Z toho vyplývá, že určitý druh budovy může být kdykoli 'vernakulární' v jedné oblasti, a 'non-vernakulární' na jiném místě. A v každé oblasti se také může v průběhu času měnit z 'non-vernakulárního' na 'vernakulární'. Jinými slovy, žádná stavba není nebo je 'vernakulární' pro své vlastní kvality, ale je to na základě místních souvislostí, ve kterých sdílí své vlastnosti s mnoha dalšími místními objekty. Identifikace 'vernakulárních' staveb plyne ze znalosti souvislostí." Eric Mercer, English Vernacular Houses, 1975 ("Vernacular buildings are those which belong to a type that is common in a given area at a given time. It follows that a kind of building may at any one time be 'vernacular' in one area, and 'non-vernacular' in another, and in any one area may change in the course of time from 'non-vernacular' to 'vernacular'. In other words, no building is or is not 'vernacular' for its own qualities but is so by virtue of those which it shares with many others, and the identification of 'vernacular' buildings is very much a matter of relative numbers.") Příklady užití Příspěvek na konferenci Zrození lidu v české kultuře 19. století (Plzeňská sympozia k problematice 19. století, 39, 28.2.-2.3.2019). "Věra Vostřelová, Moderní nebo národní? Vernakularismus v české a českoněmecké architektuře po roce 1900". Tomáš Efler v Anketa: Rekonstrukce? (asb-portal.cz). (20190204). "...Pokud komentář zúžíme na obnovu historické architektury našeho architektonického dědictví, ať už podléhá zákonné památkové ochraně či nikoliv, formulování určitých doporučení by bylo samozřejmě odlišné například pro konverze industriální architektury, obnovu vernakulární venkovské zástavby či revitalizaci poválečné architektury, nemluvě o památkách gotických či barokních..." Artslexikon lidovou a vernakulární architekturu akceptoval do komplikovaného souhrnného názvu stránky Architektura lidová (vernakulární) (folk architecture (vernacular)) (verif. 20190317) a doplňuje vysvětlení "Od 90. let 20. stol. se také používá ve slovanských jazycích pro označení tradiční architektury výrazu vernakulární architektura (podle lat. vernaculus – domácí, původní, ryzí). Označuje převážně autochtonní architekturu, která není inovovaná modernizací nebo vlivem působení tradice jiného kulturního regionu."Také zde tedy vidíme, že termín vernakulární je chápán jako nově pronikající do odborné komunikace. Důvod ale není vysvětlen (ale nezdá se, že by jej objasnili ti, kdo jej vlastně bez velké diskuse a bez dostupného vysvětlení "zavádějí" do seznamů památek apod.) Společnost pro obnovu vesnice a malého města (SOVAMM) ve svých prezentacích uvádí termín "vernakulární architektura" běžně, přičemž s "lidovou architekturou" již nepočítá ani jako s ekvivalentem. Např. používá jen tag vernakulární architektura a termínu "lidová" se zřejmě cíleně vyhýbá. Nezdá se, že by ve svých textech tento stav vysvětlovala. (verif. 20190317) Tak trochu "provokací" v rámci monologického hledání smyslu termínu je blog Vernakulární informační systémy. Svět M. Zoksimovska: The Macedonian Vernacular Architecture (20160819; verif. 20191014) Architektura tradičních obydlí představuje významnou část makedonského stavebního dědictví. Zvláště i proto, že obvykle jsou součástí zástavby měst, kde ovlivňují územní plánování a podílejí se na historickém panoramatu. Vývoj vernakulární architektury plynul po staletí ovlivňován různými přírodními, sociálními či ekonomickými faktory a přinesl osobité kreace rozmanitých stylů, forem a článkoví. Tvůrčího vrcholu díky kombinaci všech estetických, tradičních a místních faktorů, v korelaci s mistrovstvím makedonských řemeslníků tato architektura dosáhla svého vrcholu v 19. století. ("Traditional residential architecture represents significant part of the Macedonian build heritage. Especially, since they usually are a part of the urban area of the city, affecting the urban planning of the cities and completion of the archaic city skyline. The development of the vernacular architecture went trough centuries under the influence of different natural, social, economic factors and brought outstanding creations showing diversity of styles, forms and decorations. In creative sense of conception of all the aesthetic, traditional and local factors, in correlation with the skill and activity of the Macedonian master-masons this architecture has reached its peak in the 19th century.") Mitchell Phelps: Vernacular Architecture in the Mid-West United States (20160819; verif. 20191014) (Vernakulární architektura) je definována jako struktury, které skupiny lidí vytvářejí pro každodenní použití - jedná se o budovy, které nejsou projektovány profesionální architekty, ale jsou plodem lidové kultury, zhotovené členy komunity k uspokojení určitých potřeb či tužeb a vyplývají z místních zvyklostí“. (It’s defined as “structures that groups of people make for daily use—that is, buildings not designed by professional architects but representative of folk culture, produced by members of the community to meet certain needs or desires and guided by the conventions of locality”.) Odkazy Protiklad: Polite architecture (en.wikipedia.org) (ver. 20190311). V české literatuře zatím asi bez většího ohlasu. Na české Wikipedii je v heslu "Lidová architektura" uváděna "Plánová architektura", projektovaná školenými architekty. Protiklad mezi "lidovou" architekturou, jejíž technika a formy plynou především z lokálních materiálových možností, podmínek životního prostředí a místního hospodářského využití vidí česká Wikipedie v "plánové architektuře" - ta ale zatím nedisponuje vlastním heslem. Připomenut je i termín "vernakulární architektura", ovšem s tím, že se jedná o označení lidové architektury v některých cizích jazycích. Lidová architektura (cs.wikipedia.org) (verif. 20190317). Toto pojetí lze označit za celkem vyhovující jazykově i obsahem stručné definice. Neovernakulární architektura. Tak bývají označovány projevy snah o návraty k přírodnímu stavění, např. v protikladu k odlidštěné architektuře brutalismu 60. a 70. let 20. století apod. Nicméně se tento pojem např. v naší literatuře objevuje u architektonických snah o napodobování venkovských stylů např. v období historismů kolem roku 1900, případně i ve 20. letech 20. století. Je to způsobeno i tím, že se o obsahu těchto pojmů vlastně neprovádí odborná diskuse - někdo je začne používat jako určitý projev výsadního "odbornického" přístupu, který pak část odborné komunity operativně napodobí. Slovníky Wikipedie Category: Vernacular architecture (en.wikipedia.org) (ver. 20190311) Vernacular architecture (en.wikipedia.org) (ver. 20190311) Estonian vernacular architecture (en.wikipedia.org) (ver. 20190311) Weby Webarchiv.cz. Klíčové slovo "Lidová architektura"; 20190315: 8 výsledků. "Vernakulární architektura" tč. = 0. © Jan Sommer, 2019 (občas probíhají editace). Reference Category:Architektura